Mini Series: My little Pony Friends Forever
by FluttershyK
Summary: This a remake of my original work because I messed up on the original, all further works will be posted her In chapters or on my deviantart, which is FluttershyK.
1. Chapter 1 Part 1

My Little Pony Friends Forever

 _By: FluttershyK_

This is just my own personal mini-series based on the original show My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, which belongs to Lauren Faust and Hasbro Studios. I'm open for suggestions, like the original show the First episodes and Last episodes will be 2 part episodes. I'm sure how many episodes will be in each season, but I'll decide later on. I'm also happy for suggestions on new pony names, but there are rules to this, the rules are that you MUST have:

Pony Name

Pony Sex

Pony Special representation (earth pony, Pegasus, unicorn, alicorn)

Pony cutie mark and special talent and colors

So without further delay, let's get started.

Season 1 Episode 1&2 Friends Forever.

"I'm so board." Said Twilight to Spike.

"Oh Twilight, it's alright, you'll get a super awesome adventure I'm sure." Said Spike.

"Hey Twilight I made a new friend and she's an alicorn." Said Starlight running into the room.

"What?" Said twilight falling of her chair.

"She's…" Said Starlight who looks at the door.

"Hey Twilight." Said Sunset Shimmer coming through the door, showing off her new wings.

"Sunset Shimmer, what are you doing here, and you have wings that means your, Princess Sunset Shimmer." Said Twilight with wide eyes.

"I know right it's amazing, honestly I just thought I would surprise you with a visit and I met Starlight Glimmer, she told me how she's your pupil now." Said Sunset.

(Suddenly Twilight's, Sunset's and Starlight's cutie marks start glowing and directing towards the map, and then Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Apple Jack come through the door with glowing cutie marks.)

"Sunset and Starlight your cutie marks are glowing to, this is impossible, how can your marks be connected to the map." Said Twilight looking puzzled.

"I don't know." Said Starlight.

"This is so bizarre" Said Sunset.

"Well whatever the reason let's find out." Said Twilight.

"Hello, we are here as well you know." Said Rainbowdash with an eye roll.

"I know that Dash" Said Twilight with a huff.

"Well let's get this party started." Said Pinkie inspecting the map.

"It wants us to go there." Said Starlight

"Well then let's get to it ya'll" Said Apple Jack.

(So they gather there stuff and take the Friendship Express to the mysterious village called ShadowCrystal.)

(When they land they look around at the giant castle, but strangely half of it is dark like a shadow the other half is shiny and crystal like)

(Two rulers emerge and announce them self's)

"I'm Princess Shadow Heart, who are you" Said the pony sarcastically.

"I'm Crystal Heart, who are you and Shadow don't be so rude." Said the other pony rolling her eyes.

"I'm Twilight, Princess Twilight, and these are my friends, Princess Sunset Shimmer, Starlight Glimmer, Fluttershy, Rainbowdash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and apple Jack." Said Twilight.

"Oh, that's nice, welcome to the kingdom of ShadowCrystal; it's so nice to have you." Said Shadow Heart and Crystal Heart.

"Excuse me, but can I ask a question." Said Starlight.

"What?" Said Shadow and Crystal.

"Well I was curious how Crystal Heart can be an Earth pony, and Shadow Heart can be an Alicorn, but you still rule the same kingdom." Said Starlight.

(Twilight suddenly realized she had the same question herself and another alicorn seemed impossible.)

(Shadow Heart glances at herself she was a black alicorn, with shiny black hhair, her cutie mark couldn't be seen under her robe.)

(Crystal Heart glances at herself she was a white pony, with shiny golden hair, her cutie mark could not be seen also do to her robe, but she was an earth pony.)

"We are sisters, we were born complete opposite, so when are parents died we split up the kingdom because we can't rule if we can't decide anything together." Said Shadow Heart.

"That's right; the only thing we seem to be able to share is the gems are parents gave us when they died, would you like to see." Said Crystal Heart.

"GEMS!" Said rarity with wide eyes.

"Sure, we'd love to see them." Said Fluttershy.

"Right this way." Said the two sisters.

"I don't like were this is going Twilight something doesn't feel right." Said Starlight.

"I know what you mean, and we are going to find out the problem. Said Twilight.

(When they got to the throne room they both had the room made completely opposite everything, except in the center between there thrones. There was a glass case and inside held the gems the now mane 8 knew so well.)

"These are our most prized possessions." The two sisters said and pointed to the case and gems.

(The mane 8 Gasp.)

"This is very bad and odd." Said Twilight.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

My Little Pony Friends Forever

 _By: FluttershyK_

Part 2 or rather episode 2 is here. After hard work I created the masterpiece for all of you to enjoy.

Season 1 Episode 1&2 Friends Forever

Part 2:

I can't believe it, they look just like the elements of harmony except with 2 extra. Twilight said.

Well I certainly wasn't expecting these for gems. Rarity said.

(Starlight who secretly knew these two ponies, and now she remembers, for the secret behind the plants that they thought discord made were really them, and the elements they stole, it was trap, she had to warn her friends.)

Hey guys can we talk for a second. Said Starlight.

(That's when the two sisters caught on to Starlight's nervousness they had to get them now before Starlight warned them off.)

Talk about stupidity, right Crystal Heart. Shadow Heart Said.

I agree Shadow should we tell them now. Said Crystal Heart.

Tell us what. Twilight said looking confused.

It's a trap; I know these two ponies that's what I wanted to tell you. Starlight Said quickly explaining everything.

(Starlight hoped in front of her friends to protect them she knew these two ponies were strong in magic but just how strong.

The two sisters rolled their eyes we trapped your map with magic so it would bring you here so you could never stop us from taking over equestrian, sorry Starlight but even you aren't strong enough to stop us now. They said together.

(Without thinking Starlight teleported the gems into Fluttershy's bag knowing they would never think they would be there then she teleported them out of there straight to Celestia's castle.)

Starlight how could you teleport us out of there without the gems. Twilight said very upset.

I didn't Starlight said using her magic to lift the gems out of Fluttershy's bag.

Great, now let's go see Princess Celestia. Sunset said.

(They walked into Celestia's throne room to find them self's face to face with the two sisters they were trapped, they had to think of something and fast.)

(Starlight used her magic and made necklace pieces and a crown piece for Twilight.)

(Sunset used her magic after catching on to Starlight's idea and placed each gem inside of the necklaces and the crown piece.)

(Finally catching on Twilight placed them on all her friends they could use the elements of harmony against them.)

Twilight smiled and said, the elements are connected to us which is connected to our friendship, we are all friends forever and nothing is more powerful than the magic of friendship.)

(With that colorful rainbows rose from the mane 8, as the two sisters were defeated, or were they.)

The End.

I hope you liked part 2 it was fun writing, and I hope to write more episodes for you guys. I'd love for your opinions and suggestions. If you haven't read part 1 go check it out, and have fun.

COMING SOON MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDS FOREVER SEASON 1 EPISODE 2 CUTIE MARK PRINCESS..


	3. Chapter 2

My Little Pony Friends Forever

 _By: FluttershyK_

My Little Pony Friends Forever Season 1 Episode 2 Cutie Mark Princess.

(Twilight, starlight, and sunset come racing into the throne room with their cutie marks glowing all.)

Hey Twi it's just us 3 why. Sunset shimmer said.

I don't know she said, I never thought just us three would go on an adventure together. Twilight said rather confused.

Oh well, it's going to be fun either way. Starlight said.

(The map was directing them off to a spot that looked like a golden castle)

Twilight smiled let's take the fun way let's fly.

(Sunset lifted into the air as did Twilight, and of course starlight did, for even without wings she could fly.)

(They all went to the Golden castle to see all it had was the castle and guards and a statue of an alicorn)

Twilight sighed more alicorns this place just gets more confusing every minute.

Well let's go inside said Sunset.

(They went inside to see a beautiful alicorn princess; she was using magic to create what looked like cutie marks.)

Hello, I'm the cutie mark princess, I create cutie marks, what brings you hear, she said.

Well, we were wondering if you were having any problems, said Twilight.

Problems, the cutie mark princess never has problems, she said very annoyed.

(Starlight and Sunset had been discussing things as they had looked around the room, that's when an idea came to their mind what problem she might have.)

Um, excuse me but do you have any friends, said Starlight.

Yeah I was wondering that to, you seem all alone, said Sunset.

(Twilight hadn't thought about this till now maybe this was her problem.)

Well, No I don't, I'm so busy making cutie marks, for every pony and helping them find their true selves, that I never had time for friends. Said the cutie mark princess.

Well, said Twilight what's your real name.

Laci, Princess Laci, she said.

(The three ponies smiled at each other that had just the thing to help Laci.)

(Musical interline)

Twilight:

It's not so hard to make friends,

Sunset:

Just open up your eyes and you will see that friends are all around you,

Starlight:

Never give up hope, even when it feels like it will never happen,

All:

Just open your heart,

And you will find,

That every pony is here for you,

Twilight:

You created friendships all your life,

Sunset:

You helped them find themselves, and now they can help you to,

Starlight:

And now you can have the friends you always have needed right by your side,

All:

Just open your heart,

And you will find,

That every pony is here for you,

Every pony is here for you.

Wow, I never knew I had so many friends, said Laci.

You have always had friends, said Twilight.

You are the pony who helped all these other pony's learn their special talent.

That's what a true friend is for, said Starlight, there always there for you, and your always there for them.

(As they gave each other a group hug for helping Lexi they couldn't help but think.)

Friends forever, said Twilight.

Forever, said Sunset.

Forever, said Starlight.


	4. Chapter 3

My Little Pony Friends Forever

 _By: FluttershyK_

Episode 3 is here, and with more to come, I'm looking for more characters so as in episode 1 part 1 I will share with you what I need for new characters, that way they just might be in the story.

I'm very happy for suggestions on new pony names, but there are rules to this, the rules are that you MUST have:

Pony Name

Pony Gender

Pony Special representation (earth pony, Pegasus, unicorn, alicorn)

Pony cutie mark and special talent and colors

So now with that all said let's continue with episode 3…

Season 1 Episode 3 It's a Laugh Production

I am soooo bored, said Pinkie Pie.

(That's when Pinkie hears a loud commotion at the door, and goes to see what it is.)

Where is Rarity, said Photo Finish to Pinkie.

Ummm… I have nooo idea, said Pinkie.

I'm here, I'm here, said a very stressed out Rarity.

I'm sorry Ms. Finish but I cannot do the show Fluttershy cannot help, and isn't good with comedy anyway, said Rarity.

WHAT! Said Photo Finish clearly upset.

Did you say comedy, said Pinkie.

That's it, Pinkie Pie, you can do the show, said Rarity.

Goody Gumdrops, this is going to be so exciting, said Pinkie Pie.

(They all go to Manhattan to shoot the show.)

I can't wait, yay, said Pinkie Pie.

Calm down dear, said Rarity, this is Manhattan you have to be respectful.

Oh, right, said Pinkie not very happy about it.

(When they got to the studio, Pinkie couldn't help but see her sister Maud.)

MAUD PIEEEE OVER HEREEEE! Shouted a very energetic Pinkie Pie.

Hey Pinkie, said Maud.

It's so good to see you, you to Pinkie, said Maud.

Soooo Maud what are you doing, in Manhattan, said Pinkie.

I've come to see the new show a laugh production.

Oh My Gosh Maud, I'm in that show.

That's great Pinkie, I'm sure you and cheese Sandwich will have fun together, Said Maud.

WHATTTTT! Said pinkie.

Pinkie dear come on you have to come see who you're starring with, Said Rarity.

(Pinkie went inside and sighed.)

I already know, It's Cheese, she said.

Indeed Photo Finish said she liked the goof off so much she wants you together, said Rarity.

No said Pinkie, no goof offs, I have a better idea.

(Pinkie talked to everyone on the set and they all made up a comedy act, with Pinkie and Cheese together.)

Now you see this laugh Production is way better than the last, said Pinkie.

We already know I would have one though she said.

How can you be so sure, said Cheese?

Whatttt I was just kidding, It's a Laugh Production, DUH.


	5. Chapter 4

My little pony Friends Forever

 _By: FluttershyK_

My little pony Friends Forever Season 1 Episode 4 A heart of stone

"Queen Chrysalis's: Today I will go to the Crystal Empire and feed off of the love, after that crystaling its perfect."

(Queen Chrysalis's travels to the Empire only to find guards waiting for her.)

Cadence and Shining armor: "You are not welcome here."

(That's when she thought carefully and saw the love that they had always shared.)

"Queen Chrysalis's: No wait, I want to become friends and share love that way."

Cadence: "I don't believe you."

Twilight: "Well I do."

Twilight: "Spike made friends with a changeling and he became good am I right."

Shining Armor: She is right Cadence.

Cadence: "Fine but I still don't trust her."

Queen Chrysalis's: "Now that I have fooled them I'm going to go feed off of love."

(Chrysalis's began to chase after ponies trying to feed off of their love, but every pony she meet tried to make friends.)

(Chrysalis's said yes to fool them, but the ponies tried having fun with her, they made her do activities, and play with them.)

(Chrysalis's saw that their friendship and doing all this stuff was making her not hungry for love anymore.)

Queen Chrysalis's: "I think maybe that friendship is more a way to gain love then stealing it, and hurting ponies, maybe the more friends I make it will help me without hurting any pony, maybe friendship is my new way to harvest love."

(The stone heart of Chrysalis's began to break through she realized her plan had changed her heart rather than being evil maybe being good and having friendship wasn't so bad.)

"Queen Chrysalis's: I have to tell them the truth first."

"Queen Chrysalis's: Guy's she said, I came here originally to harvest your love, when I was met by guards my plan had to change, but I realize now I was wrong for trying this, your friendship has broken through my stone heat, I want to be your friend I don't want to be evil any longer."

Cadence: "Well anybody who can omit the truth is definitely welcome in the Crystal Empire."

Shining Armor and Twilight: "I agree."

Cadence: "Then it's settled welcome to the Crystal Empire; she brought forward Flurry Heart, welcome as our friend."

Queen Chrysalis's: "Thank you, and thank all of you for helping my heart of stone to see the light of Love and Friendship."

Queen Chrysalis's: "I finally understand the real meaning of Love now, it's better to share it then take."

Twilight: "That's all we wanted you to learn."

Queen Chrysalis's: "Wait What.

Twilight: "Well we had to show you somehow that friendship was better so everyone in the Crystal Empire set out to teach it to you."

Queen Chrysalis's: "Thank you, I really appreciate your help to change, I guess there's more than one way for a Changeling to Change."

(All Hug)

Twilight: "Friendship is Forever."


	6. Chapter 5

My little pony Friends Forever

 _By: FluttershyK_

Season 1 Episode 5 Cutie Mark Newbies

Diamond Tiara: "Hey Silver Spoon let's go see what the CMC are doing today".

Silver Spoon: "Ok Di, let's go".

(Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon start walking to the CMC's clubhouse, but meanwhile at their clubhouse….)

Apple Bloom: "I'm so glad you're here Babs Seed".

Sweetie Bella: "Me to."

Scootaloo: "Me 3".

Babs Seed: "Me to". "I missed you guy's".

Babs Seed: "I also love your cutie marks".

CMC Together: "Thanks."

Apple Bloom: "So what are we going to do today"?

(There's a knock at the door.)

Scootaloo: "It's probably Apple Jack".

(Scootaloo opens the door and everyone gasps to see who's standing there.)

Babs Seed: "What in the world are you doing here, I'm a CMC for life".

Apple Bloom: "Actually Babs they are our friends now, they both have been redeemed".

Babs Seed: "Are you sure".

Scootaloo: "Well Of course we're sure they are our friends".

Sweetie Bella: "Well anyway what are you doing over here".

Diamond Tiara: "We wanted to hang out with you guy's, maybe join the CMC".

Silver Spoon: "Yeah we figured since you guys are so amazing it would be really cool to join you".

(Apple Bloom, Sweetie Bella, Scootaloo, and Babs Seed, stand in the thinking spot in there club house huddled.)

Apple Bloom: "What do you think Sweetie I'm in".

Sweetie Bella: "Yeah I'm in, how about you Scoot."

Scootaloo: "Absolutely, Babs we just need your vote".

Babs Seed: "NO, they don't deserve it they are mean and cruel and always will be".

(Diamond And Silver both looked at Babs then ran from the clubhouse in tears.)

Apple Bloom: "Babs, how could you."

Sweetie and Scoot: "Yeah how could you do that you think there not fit, well maybe you aren't".

(Apple, Sweetie, and Scoot run after Diamond and Silver, yelling for them to wait.)

Apple Bloom: "Di, Sil, Wait".

Scootaloo: "Yeah Babs was just being mean".

Sweetie Bella: "I think she's holding a grudge".

Diamond Tiara: "its ok, maybe we just aren't meant to be CMC's".

Apple Bloom: "What so not true".

(MUSICCAL NUMBER)

Apple Bloom: "You are who you are nothing can change that".

Sweetie Bella: "But we know that who you are is someone special".

Scootaloo: "You've shown us you care".

All CMC"S: We know your special, we know you care, you are who you are".

Apple Bloom: "Come on your going to be CMC's".

All CMC'S: Because you are who you are, nothing can change that.

Sweetie Bella: "You're special in many ways".

Scootaloo: "We know you care, for you showed to us true".

Apple Bloom: "So come on we know that nothing can change you, and now will make you a CMC".

(After a long and boring contract)

Apple Bloom: "Do you Diamond Tiara agree to these terms".

Diamond Tiara: "I do".

Apple Bloom: "Do you Silver Spoon agree to these terms".

Silver Spoon: "You bet I do".

(Song Starts up again)

ALL: "Because we are who we are, we truly do care, we know we are special, and were goanna sing it loud, together, as true friends".

Babs Seed: "Stop, I just wanted to say I'm sorry".

Babs Seed: "I got another chance so I know you deserve one, Cutie Mark Newbies".

Babs Seed: "I'm sorry to you guy's to, you were being caring, and helpful, I almost made you lose two wonderful friends".

Apple Bloom: "It's alright, friendship is forever we all know that right guys".

All: "Right".

All: "FRIENDS FOREVER".


	7. Chapter 6

My little pony Friends Forever

 _By: FluttershyK_

Season 1 Episode 6 Nightmare Sun

One morning in pony Ville, all the ponies lay fast asleep because the sun had not risen, and no one knew why, except one.

"You have to let me go." A very scared and fretful Luna cried out, for she was trapped in thick golden vines, she had mistaken them for something good, but was fooled to find her sister had changed.

Princess Celestia was no longer Princess Celestia, a dark force has taken over her last night and now she was Nightmare Sun. She watched Luna from the corner of her eye as she rose the sun making it hotter, brighter, and more over the top then it ever was before. She let out an evil laugh as the vines dragged Luna somewhere unknown.

*Hours Later*

"Twilight? It's Pinkie, I have to talk to you, and it's an emergency!"

Twilight looked toward the door wandering what Pinkie could possibly have a problem with but she sighed and called out, "Come in."

"Twilight!" Pinkie cried bounding through the door, "The sun was not only late rising, but it's a lot hotter, and brighter than normal, I have a bad feeling somethings wrong."

Twilight had learned that Pinkie was generally right about knowing something bad was about to happen, and she was right as far as Twilight knew.

"You do appear right Pinkie, I'll just send Princess Celestia a letter and ask if she knows why."

Pinkie sat and watched Twilight write out her letter and Spike send it off, it was a good 20 minutes before they got a reply.

"Dear Twilight Sparkle, There is no problem, you should mind your own business, and not worry about a job that is not yours. Sincerely Princess Celestia."

"That doesn't sound anything like our Princess Celestia." Pinkie looked concerned and so did Twilight.

"Maybe we should get the others, I think this problem is deeper then we realize."

*Some time later*

"So here's what we gathered, Princess Celestia rose the sun late, and for some reason it's overly hotter and brighter, and you sent her a letter about it and got a response that so is not her, correct?"

"That's right Rainbow, and it's very strange."

"Maybe we should go to Canterlot and see Celestia for ourselves maybe that will help. Honestly Darling, maybe Celestia is just having a rough day you never know."

"I think that's a good idea, let's go."

So the 6 headed to Canterlot on the train and arrived about a half to an hour later. They were determined to figure out what was going on, as they entered Celestia's castle to see the same vines that imprisoned Luna somewhere unknown.

"What are these vines they are simply marvelous in color." Rarity reached out and touched it and yelped as the vine burned her hoof.

"My goodness, these are defiantly not ordinary vines."

Nightmare Sun at that moment dropped behind them with a glare, "What are you doing here?" she questioned moving toward them.

"Celestia, are you okay? And what are all these Vines?"

"I told you to mind your own business!" Nightmare Sun's eyes started to glow. "I am Nightmare Sun your new ruler, and you will obey me!"

She started shooting lasers at them from her horn, and they all dodged to get out of the way.

"That is defiantly not Celestia!" Pinkie said hysterically while peeking out from behind a curtain.

"We need to untie the elements within us and bring her to her normal self."

They all stood together and searched for the elements inside their hearts, and a bubble of magic shined brightly around them, and a rainbow shot upwards from the bubble, and wrapped Nightmare Sun in it, turning her back to Celestia.

Celestia stood up warily and looked at them, "I'm so sorry, I don't know what happened, please forgive me."

Of course they all forgave her even Luna, but the mystery still remained as to why it would happen, and the mane 6 knew they would soon find out why.


	8. Chapter 7

My little pony Friends Forever

 _By: FluttershyK_

Season 1 Episode 7 Grand Galloping Hoedown

It's every ponies dream to go to the Grand Galloping Gala, but when they get there things never seem to go as planned. This year one pony decided to change the whole thing.

"Apple Jack why are we doing a "Grand Galloping Hoedown", when they already have a "Grand Galloping Gala"?

"Well Apple Bloom, the Gala never goes as planned and it's pull of snotty prissy ponies who don't know how to have fun."

"It just seems weird still." Apple Bloom shook her head and went off to finish her chores.

When Apple Jack's friends heard of this crazy idea they automatically disagreed, but AJ was determined to make The Grand Galloping Hoedown come to life. She threw together food, decorations, and the rest with the help from all the Apple family.

"Do you think barrel racing is too much Granny?"

"You can never leave out barrel racing, why when I was a young pony…"

"Okay Granny I got it." AJ trotted away not really wanting to listen to anymore of Granny's stories at the moment.

Apple Jack made sure the Hoedown was a couple days before the real Gala, and she sent out invitations all over Equestria, she really hoped everyone could actually come. To her surprise ponies started coming from everywhere to see just what exactly, was the Grand Galloping Hoedown.

"Thank you all so much for coming!"

AJ was overly happy, and began showing everyone all the games, food, and she even convinced Pinkie to be her DJ, everything seemed fine until a loud clap of thunder was heard and rain started pouring down. Apple Jack's party was ruined and she sighed, she knew she shouldn't have done this alone.

Not a moment too soon Celestia and Luna dropped from the sky and moved away the clouds, and set the sun and raise the moon, it seemed incredible they showed up right on time.

"Princess Celestia and Luna how can I ever thank you!" Apple Jack said to them overly relieved and beyond happy.

"It was no trouble, we are glad to see a little change this year, it looks a lot more fun than the original. Trust me we've been to well over a million Gala's."

They all laughed and Apple Jack was happy she could finally make a change everyone loved.


	9. Chapter 8

My little pony Friends Forever

 _By: FluttershyK_

Season 1 Episode 8 A Halloween adventure

Halloween was right around the corner and the 6 friends where getting everything ready, from decorations, to costumes, to food, to parties, and more.

"How's the Halloween party going Pinkie?" Twilight asked glancing at her slightly.

"Not so great, someone stole all my decorations!"

"What! Who would do such a thing?"

"I don't know I woke up this morning and they were all gone."

"We have to find who did it then!"

"Yay! That means a Halloween adventure! Let's do it!"

So the mane 6 started there adventure looking for clues, but found nothing. They split up and search around but there wasn't a single clue. Suddenly a note fluttered though the wind and Twilight caught it with her magic.

The note said: "I see you are looking for me and your decorations, so let's play hide and seek, I hide in a darkened place come find me." ~S.T.D

"STD?" Rainbow said laughing slightly.

"I think it's either there initials or more than one pony." Twilight said looking at it from different angles.

"Hey Twilight isn't that blue hair on it."

"Yes Pinkie, looks like it seems to be like at least one pony is blue."

"Great now we have to find them before Halloween so we can get back all the stuff." RD replied floating around them.

The 6 ponies thought about what the note said carefully seeing as it said Darkened place they decided the ever free forest. They traveled and found a line of streamers that led them straight to the old castle of Celestia and Luna. They traveled in but the trail stopped there Pinkie had managed to pick them all up and was carrying them in her front hooves and walking on her hind legs which didn't last long and she managed to fall on the castle floor once they got inside.

"Ow."

"You okay Pinkie?" Rainbowdash replied helping her back up

"Yeah thanks Dash, I can't believe anyone would drop them many streamers around."

Twilight had managed to look around where they entered and found another note.

"Congratulations on making it this far you are almost there just remember Royal Status must be obtained in this part of the castle." ~S.T.D

"Royal Status? That makes no since but the hair on this seems to be pinkish purple color."

"Well we know two of these culprits are Blue and Pinkish Purple, and we know we have to do something about royal status." Rainbow said eyeing it along with the others.

"The Throne room!" Rarity piped up with big eyes, "Royal Status is obtained in mostly the throne room of every castle."

The ponies ran to the throne room as fast as they could and finally arrived at the door, there was a note taped to it and they all read it together.

"Trick or Treat" ~S.T.D

There was brown hair on this one but it wasn't like normal pony hair.

"Well might as well see what's behind this door." Twilight said and they pushed open the door to find the room was pitch dark but suddenly the lights came on and all their friends jumped out from hiding places.

"SURPRISE!"

The mane 6 were shocked defiantly to find that their friends had all thrown them a huge surprise Halloween party but one question remained, who was S.T.D?

That's when three people stepped forward and said in together, "We are S.T.D!"

"Starlight, Trixie, and Discord. Should have guessed it." They all said with a chuckle and they all agreed best Halloween ever.


End file.
